This invention relates generally to gun repair devices and, more particularly, a gun sight pushing apparatus that enables a sight element on a gun slide of a handgun to be laterally adjusted into proper alignment or to be completely removed.
The sighting element mounted at the front or rear of a gun barrel may become misaligned, such as from an inadvertent impact or just due to wear and tear. Unfortunately, a misaligned sight element will result in missed shots. Realigning a damaged sight requires moving the sight element to the left or right. Alternatively, the entire sight element must be removed and replaced. Either option may be a difficult task, especially for a novice or for one without proper tools.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a sight pushing apparatus capable of holding a gun slide securely while adjusting the position of a sight element or while removing the sight element altogether. Further, it would be desirable to have a sight pushing apparatus in which a user has incremental control over pushing a sight element laterally with regard to gun slide.